A computing device may process a graphic data set for presentation to a user. The graphic data set may be a digital image, an icon, text, or a digital video set. The computing device may have a graphics processing unit to prepare the graphics data set for presentation. A graphics processing unit may have a set of one or more processors specifically dedicated to processing graphics data.